


Settling the Score

by SunlightOnTheWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara Daniels had heard rumors about Special Agents but she hadn't believed them until she'd met Special Agent Victor Henriksen. Mara's thoughts when she decides to lie to Henriksen. Tag to Folsom Prison Blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling the Score

_Grownups are trying to get some work done here._ Henriksen's condescending voice in her head was so much louder now that he was standing in front of her. At the beginning of this conversation he insisted that she sat before standing himself, trying to manipulate her psychologically. It wasn't working; mostly because of the anger come to a full boil in her gut. Henriksen had come into _her_ office accusing her of helping the Winchester brothers escape. At first she'd been too stunned to do much more than bring standard arguments up but now? Now she was angry.

Mara Daniels had always had a temper. As a small child she'd been in trouble more than once for kicking kneecaps. That had been followed by some fighting in middle school and definite name calling in high school. Her dad had claimed the temper had come from her mom, a natural red head, and he'd always laughed off her fits of temper. He'd laughed a lot, even after her mom had died just four months after she'd been born; killed by a drunk driver. He'd taught her to shrug off most things but Henriksen was not most things.

Ever since she'd become an attorney she'd heard stories about how Special Agents thought they were "so much better than us" and that "we should worship the ground they tread on." Mara hadn't believed it up to the point where Henriksen had all but called her a child. As if that hadn't been enough he was trying to book the Winchester brothers on circumstantial evidence and was so fixed on advancing his career by booking them on first degree murder that he dismissed all the witnesses as insane. The anger had started to boil then, deep in her gut, and now it was blazing as he insisted she give up information despite client confidentiality. As Henriksen continued to push the anger overflowed and Mara's instinct moved from denial to revenge. Henriksen wanted to call her childish? Fine. She'd be childish.

"He wanted me to do some research on a prison nurse that died in 1976," Mara said, careful to keep her tone resigned. She was not an attorney for nothing. She could playact with the best of them when she wanted to bother.

"What?" Henriksen asked, sounding genuinely confused. "Why?"

"I don't know," Mara replied, letting genuine confusion color her voice. She didn't know. _But..._ That 'but' that made her inexplicably trust Dean Winchester. That and the feeling in her gut that told her he and his brother were innocent.

"What else?" Henriksen demanded, looking like a hound on the hunt.

"He wanted to know where she was buried," Mara continued, mask back in place even as the anger roared inside her.

"Did you find out where?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me," Henriksen demanded and Mara's heart thundered in her ears. This was the moment. Her once chance at revenge.

"Mountainside Cemetery," she said and watched as Henriksen tore out of her office with his partner, calling up an entire police brigade. And smiled. She hoped the Winchester brothers got away. Heck, she hoped Henriksen lost his job over this case. He had it coming.

And that night Mara Daniels left her office smiling.


End file.
